


Your heart is my heart

by peachmingyupie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, jun is mentioned
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmingyupie/pseuds/peachmingyupie
Summary: Mingyu is a whipped baby. He loves it when his hyung is all over him.Wonwoo loves Mingyu, so much.





	Your heart is my heart

"So pwede ko na ba gamitin yung wish ko?" Sabi ni Mingyu kasabay ng paghigpit ng pagkakahawak ng kamay niya sa braso ni Wonwoo.

Hindi sumagot si Wonwoo kaya niluwagan ni Mingyu ang pagkakahawak sa braso nito. "Hyung, alam mo... okay lang naman kung ayaw mo kasi hindi mo naman-"

"Ano yung hiling mo?" Sabi ni Wonwoo sabay hawak sa kamay ni Mingyu na nakahawak sa braso niya.

"Huh?"

"Ano yung hiling mo?" Tinignan ni Wonwoo ang mukha ni Mingyu na nakatulala sa kanya.

"Hoy, Gyu!"

"E, hyung," napakamot sa ulo si Mingyu.

"A, wala ka bang hiling? Okay," sabi ni Wonwoo sabay pagluwag ng pagkakakapit ng kamay niya sa kamay ni Mingyu.

"Teka naman, hyung, sandali," ani ni Mingyu sabay hawak sa kamay ni Wonwoo. "Pwede hawakan mo yung kamay ko hanggang sa makarating tayo doon sa pang-sampung puno?"

Tumango si Wonwoo bago dahan-dahang hinawakan ang kamay ni Mingyu.

"Alam mo, let's make it fun," sabi ni Wonwoo habang pinapasok ang bawat daliri sa pagitan ng mga daliri ni Mingyu.

"Paano, hyung?"

"Hmm, magsabi ka ng memory about sakin tas magsasabi ako ng memory ko about you."

"Sige," pagtango ni Mingyu.

Mabagal silang naglakad. Bawat hakbang ay katumbas ng 4 na hakbang sa pangkaraniwang araw. Parehas nilang pinagmamasdan ang paligid, kinakabisa ang itsura ng langit at hugis ng mga puno.

Tumigil sila sa harap ng punong may nakasulat na number 1 sa katawan nito.

"Naaalala mo hyung nung sinabi mo na ang gwapo ko?"

Natawa si Wonwoo sa sinabi ni Mingyu, "of all things, Mingyu."

Ngumiti si Mingyu pero hindi ito umabot sa mata niya. "Well... nagpapacute naman kasi talaga ako sayo noon."

"Alam ko," sabi ni Wonwoo na may ngiti sa mga labi.

Hinila ni Mingyu si Wonwoo papunta sa pangalawang puno. Nang makarating sila doon, nalaglag ang isang malaking dahon kay Mingyu na siya naman niyang ikinagulat.

"You're a scaredy cat," pang-aasar ni Wonwoo. 

"There's no need to point it out," sabi ni Mingyu kasabay ang pag-nguso ng mga labi.

"Naaalala mo no'ng pumunta tayo doon sa lumang school?"

"Hmmm..."

"Alam mo... feeling ko yung mga multo yung natakot sa'yo dahil sa sigaw mo, e."

Inirapan ni Mingyu si Wonwoo pero nanatili paring mahigpit ang pagkakahawak niya sa kamay nito. Lumakad sila ulit hanggang sa pangatlong puno.

"Alam mo... ikaw lang yung kilala kong tao na nagbabasa ng libro sa beach."

"Stop criticizing my way of living."

"E weird naman talaga para hindi mapansin."

"E hindi ko naman pinapansin yung choice mo na pumunta sa dagat habang umuulan so dapat 'di mo rin ako i-judge."

"Sus, makapagsalita. Akala mo naman hindi siya nag-enjoy."

Nginitian lang ni Wonwoo ang naka-pout na lalaki sa harap niya bago siya hinila nito sa kasunod na puno.

"Naaalala mo yung nanood tayo ng Me Before You?"

"Really, hyung?"

"Bakit? Memorable naman yun ah."

"You find me ugly crying in front of your laptop, memorable?"

"Ang cute mo kaya pag umiiyak."

Hindi na sumagot si Mingyu pero nanatili siyang nakasimangot. Natawa naman si Wonwoo sa itsura nito at hinila ito sa pang-limang puno.

"Naaalala mo yung hinabol tayo ng gwardya doon sa park?"

"Oh, the sunflowers."

"Oo, yung sunflowers," ani ni Mingyu habang nakangisi.

"Favorite mo kasi yung sunflower," sabi ni Wonwoo na ang tainga ay kasing pula na ng damit na suot niya.

"Pwede mo naman kasi ako dalhin do'n ng umaga. Lakas ng trip mo para pumunta sa park na yun nang madaling araw," sabi ni Mingyu habang itinataas-taas ang kilay.

"I got excited, okay?"

"I know," sagot ni Mingyu habang nakangiti at ang tingin ay nasa sa pang-sampung puno.

Medyo malayo ang distansya ng pang-anim na puno sa pang-lima pero parehas silang hindi nagsalita hanggang sa makarating sa harap ng punong may nakasabit na signboard na '6'.

Biglang tumawa si Wonwoo habang nakatitig sa signboard.

"Bakit, hyung?"

"Naalala ko kasi yung nagkalat ka sa diner."

"Hyung naman, e!" Pag-t-tantrums ni Mingyu habang nakabunsangot.

"Bakit? Number six kasi yung number natin do'n diba natuwa ka pa nga kasi birthday mo kamo."

"Pinag-t-tripan mo ko, e," sabi ni Mingyu habang nakanguso. 

Napangiti si Wonwoo sa itsura ng kasama niya bago niya hinawakan ang pisngi nito gamit ang kamay niyang hindi nakahawak sa kamay ni Mingyu, "sobrang vivid kasi nung memory ko kung paano ka tinarayan nung babae do'n sa kinainan natin."

"Hindi lang naman ako may kasalanan do'n. They should change their welcome mat with a fully-functioning one. Yung sa kanila kasi nandadapa ng tao."

Tumango lang si Wonwoo bago niya ginulo ang buhok ni Mingyu kaya naman inirapan siya nito bago siya hinila papunta sa pang-pitong puno.

"Naaalala mo yung kinagat ka ng aso?"

"Hyung!" 

"Ano?"

"Ako na, e!"

"Ikaw na lang sa pang-eight at nine," pag-ngiti ni Wonwoo kay Mingyu. 

"O, anong meron dun sa kinagat ako ni Peachy."

"Alam ko na kasi kung bat galit sa'yo yung aso."

"Pa'no?"

"Diba sinamahan mo ko no'n sa bahay ng kapitbahay namin na madaming pusa."

"Tapos?"

"Tapos pumunta tayo kay Peachy. Feeling ko kumapit sa'yo yung amoy nung mga pusa tas nagselos si Peachy."

"Ikaw pala may kasalanan, e."

"Aba, ikaw nagpumilit na sumama doon kina Jun. E aware ka namang marami silang pusa doon."

Hindi sumagot si Mingyu pero hinila siya ni Wonwoo sa pang-walong puno.

"Speaking of Peachy... naalala mo yung dinala mo ko sa doctor dahil sa kagat niya?"

"Hmm..."

"Grabe yung pag-alala mo no'n, hyung. Sa totoo lang na-overpower ng kilig ko yung sakit ng kagat ni Peachy e."

"Leche, 'di ka kasi nag-iingat."

"Malay ko bang selosa si Peachy."

"Nagtaka ka pa e ikaw din nga seloso."

"'Di naman ako si Peachy, a!"

"Oo, pero aso ka din naman. So same habits. Territorial kayo pareho."

"Uy, seloso ba talaga ako?"

"'Di ba kaya ka sumama sa'kin doon sa mga pusa kahit ayaw mo naman e dahil nandoon si Jun?"

Hindi sumagot si Mingyu kaya lumingon si Wonwoo sa kanya at nakita nito ang nag-iisip na mukha niya.

"Ang gwapo mo pag nag-iisip ka. Mag-isip ka lang parati ha?"

"Hyung naman e!" Sabi ni Mingyu sabay tulak niya ng mahina dito.

"Bakit? Kinompliment ka na nga nagagalit ka pa."

"Yung compliment mo kasi laging may kasamang panglalait."

"Pero promise, ang gwapo mo pag nag-iisip ka. Tapos sakto pa may bumabagsak na mga dahon sa paligod mo, o."

"Hyung!" 

Itutulak sana ulit ni Mingyu si Wonwoo pero tumakbo na ito sa pang-siyam na puno na hindi naman sinundan ni Mingyu.

"Oy! Tara na dito!"

"Ayoko! Sabi ko hawakan mo ko hanggang sa pang-sampung puno e!"

"Awwwieee. What a baby!" Sigaw ni Wonwoo mula sa pang-siyam na puno.  
Iniwas ni Mingyu ang tingin niya kay Wonwoo bago ito umupo at sumandal sa pang-walong puno.

Napangiti si Wonwoo sa inasta ni Mingyu at dahan-dahan siyang naglakad pabalik dito.

"Tara na," ani ni Wonwoo nang makarating ito sa pwesto ni Mingyu.

Hindi sumagot si Mingyu at nanatiling nakayuko ang ulo.

"Sus, tatampo pa ang baby."

Nang hindi parin sumagot si Mingyu, hinawakan ni Wonwoo ang magkabilang pisngi nito para dahan-dahang itaas ang mukha ni Mingyu hanggang sa magtama ang mga mata nila.

"Awwww, huwag ka na umiyak."

"Ikaw kasi. Excited kang iwan ako."

"Tanga, anong excited iwan ka. E mahal na mahal kita," ani ni Wonwoo sabay punas ng luha ni Mingyu.

"Tara na?" Sabi ni Wonwoo sabay abot ng kamay niya kay Mingyu para itayo ito.

Nang tumayo na si Mingyu, hinawakan ulit ni Wonwoo ang kamay nito sabay hinalikan ang pisngi niya.

"Bilis, mag-ku-kuwento ka pa sa pang-siyam na puno."

Tahimik parin si Mingyu nang marating nila ang pang-siyam na puno.

"Mingyu," pagtawag ni Wonwoo.

"Hyung, ikaw muna. Ako na lang sa susunod."

"Sige," sambit ni Wonwoo bago hinigpitan ang pagkakahawak sa kamay ni Mingyu.

"Naaalala mo pa yung sinabi ko sa'yo?"

"Alin don, hyung?"

"Yung dapat tinatatak mo sa isip mo."

"Madami ka kayang sinabi sa'kin-"

"Yung mahal na mahal na mahal na mahal kita?"

Napatitig lang si Mingyu sa nakangiting mukha ni Wonwoo. 

"Ano na, Gyu?"

"Hyung naman e," sambit ni Mingyu habang pinipigilan ang pagtulo ng luha.

"Iyakin ka talaga," sabi ni Wonwoo sabay punas ng luha ni Mingyu.

"Ikaw kasi ang sweet mo."

"Mas sweet ka kaya sa akin. Swerte ko nga sa'yo e."

Tumango lang si Mingyu bago parang batang pinunasan ang luha sa pisngi.

"Basta, Gyu... tandaan mo 'yun ha? Ikaw ang pinakacute at pinakapoging aso sa mata ko."

"E pa'no yung mga pusa!"

"E hindi ka naman pusa paano kita i-co-compare sa hindi mo kalahi."

"Tignan mo mas pipiliin mo pusa kesa sa-"

Napatigil sa pagsasalita si Mingyu nang maramdaman niya ang malambot na labi ni Wonwoo sa labi niya.

"May sinasabi ka?"

"Madaya ka," sambit ni Mingyu habang tinatakpan ang namumulang mukha.

Napailing lang si Wonwoo sa itsura ni Mingyu bago 'to hinigit patungo sa pang-sampung puno.

"Teka, hyung," pagpigil ni Mingyu kay Wonwoo bago pa sila makarating sa pang-sampung puno.

"Bakit?"

"Ayoko pa, hyung."

"Ha? Anong sinasabi mo diyan? Tara na!"

"Pagdating natin diyan sa punong 'yan mawawala ka, e."

"Ano bang sinasabi mo diyan, Gyu?"

"Hyung, nangyari na 'to, e. Pagdating natin doon sa huling puno mawawala ka. Tapos ako na lang mag-isa, hyung."

"Mingyu, anong mawawala? Nandito lang ako, o."

"Hyung, teka lang, please." Nanginginig ang boses ni Mingyu habang sinasabi ito.

"Mingyu..."

"Hyung, huwag ka na umalis, please?"

"Mingyu, tara na. Magku-kuwento ka pa diba?"

"Hyung, masakit. Huwag ka na umalis, please?"

"Naaalala mo ba yung binigay ko sa'yo?"

"Hyung, huwag ka na magkwento, please," sabi ni Mingyu habang patuloy na tumutulo ang mga luha.

"Mingyu, iingatan mo yung binigay ko ha?"

"Hyung-"

"Shh... ako lang makakapagbigay sa'yo no'n, Gyu. Kaya dapat ingatan mo na."

Nanlalabo na ang tingin ni Mingyu dahil sa sunod sunod na pagpatak ng luha niya pero nanatiling mahigpit ang pagkakahawak niya sa kamay ni Wonwoo.

"Yung binigay ko... 'yon ang palatandaan na mahal na mahal na mahal kita. Kaya 'wag ka na iiyak ha? Alam mong ayaw ni hyung yun diba?"

Tumango lang si Mingyu habang humihikbing tumitig pabalik kay Wonwoo. Pinunasan ni Wonwoo ang mga luha sa pisngi ni Mingyu gamit ang sleeves ng damit nito.

"Mahal na mahal kita, Gyu. Kaya sana huwag ka na umiyak kasi masakit dito, e." Sabi ni Wonwoo habang tinuturo ang dibdib niya gamit ang kamay na hindi kinakapitan ni Mingyu.

Tumango si Mingyu bilang sagot habang kagat-kagat ang labi para pigilan ang luha niya. Napapikit siya nang maramdaman ang mga kamay ni Wonwoo sa pisngi niya. Hinawakan niya ito gamit ang sarili niyang kamay at hinintay ang pag-init ng noo niya sa paghalik ni Wonwoo dito. Limang segundong nanatili ang mainit na pakiramdam pero pagmulat ng mga mata ni Mingyu, wala na si Wonwoo at nasa harap na siya ng pang-sampung puno.

Nagitlang umupo si Mingyu sa kama niya dahil sa pagkakagising sa panaginip na ilang beses na niyang napanaginipan. Sinulyapan niya ang unan niyang basa ang isang parte dahil sa mga luhang nilabas niya sa gabing iyon.

  
Hinawakan niya ang dibdib niya. Ang lugar kung saan nakatago ang binigay ni Wonwoo sa kan'ya.

  
"Mahal na mahal din kita, hyung."

**Author's Note:**

> 안녕!
> 
> Joke hindi pa ako marunong mag-Korean HAHAHAHA Anw, thank you for readiiiiiiing this word vomit to the song Kung 'Di Rin Lang Ikaw uwu
> 
> VOTE FOR SEVENTEEN IN MAMA
> 
> i love mingyu and wonwoo bye.


End file.
